Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subminiature optical system and a portable device including the same, and more particularly, to a subminiature optical system having a subminiature size, capable of obtaining a narrow view angle using five sheets of lenses and a portable device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Initial portable terminals only included a communications function. However, in accordance with an increase in the usage of portable terminals, various functions such as image capturing and the ability to transmit images via communications networks have been implemented in portable terminals. Therefore, functions of, and services available with regard to portable terminals are constantly evolving. Therefore, digital camera technology, camcorder technology, and the like have become basic functions of portable terminals such as mobile phones.
Camera and camcorder technologies included in mobile phones require general camera and camcorder performance, while the miniaturization and lightening of image capturing lenses have been strongly demanded.
Therefore, in order to satisfy the above-mentioned requirement, the number of the lens provided as image capturing lenses mounted in mobile phones needs to be decreased by as much as possible. However, it may be difficult to satisfy the requirements for a desired level of optical performance due to a lack of design freedom resulting therefrom.
In addition, wide-angle optical systems able to capture images of 70 degrees or more have recently been employed in order to capture images having wider backgrounds. However, the wide-angle optical system is suitable for capturing images having wide backgrounds, but is not suitable for imaging a subject by zooming in on a distant object.
Therefore, an optical system having a small size and capable of clearly imaging a subject at a long distance is required.